THAT NIGHT
by Chenrywriter
Summary: Charlotte and Henrys lives are changed forever after an unforgettable night alters their view on each other. What will they do with this new found discovery of stronger feelings than they expected?
1. chapter 1

Charlotte woke up to a weak tapping sound on her window. The sound was slow and quiet as if to be careful to not startle her. It went on for a minute until She had finally had enough. Intrigued by the noise She carefully arose from her bed rubbing her eyes. She placed her feet on the cold hard wooden floor and began to make small gentle footsteps to the window ledge. Her floorboards creaked painfully as she cautiously got closer to the window.In the bright light of the moon she saw a dark figure. She took a step back and squealed. The figure came to life and put its fingers over its lips gesturing quiet. finally it came into a light where she could make out out who it was.

"Henry!!" She whispered.

The familiar face staring back at her was tired in expression. She opened her window letting him enter.She had lived in a one storey houses all her life so it really wasn't much struggle for him to climb in, after all he was kid danger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

She turned on my nightlight he was too quiet for her liking something was wrong. In the dim light of the lamp she was able to make it out his olive skin had red bruises and purple marks all around his cheekbone his eye was swollen shut, his uniform was dirty and tattered.

Her face fell.

Everything felt cold she had never seen him like this. With that she was racing downstairs to get some ice from the freezer. While she was gone Henry sat there tears rolling slowly as he felt his knuckles which had blood all over them. When she had returned he was on Charlottes pink fluffy bed wincing as he touched his face in pain. She held the ice to his face gently as they both sat on the bed. Through the air although unspoken She felt how tense he was.

"What happened?" She asked her face fully of empathy.

"I was working and some guys got the best of me I guess" he mumbled in shame.

"No one saw you come in here right? I whispered.

"I don't think so" he replied.

"Who are they?" charlotte questioned.

He looked down at the floor. His face was full of remorse he had something that he definitely had to tell. Charlotte could see that there was something to tell her. They tell each other everything so this had Charlotte quite perplexed as to what he could possibly say that shock her. Everything clicked into place for Charlotte. There were these specific people that Ray had specifically told Henry not to go after. It was much too dangerous they had been criminals in this town since I can remember. His goons were trained with special martial arts even with Henrys hyper-motility they were a force to be reckoned with. He had seen by the hurt expression on ber face that she had figured it out.

"I thought I was ready" his voice was small and she could hear it start to break as he swallowed the lump resting in his throat.

She pulled him tight into a firm hug. He sunk his chin into her shoulder. Reflecting on his failure sometimes being Henry danger made him feel on top of the world like other times it made him aware of all the corruption and destruction that occurs in the world and for a 16 year old boy that could be hard to handle. Charlotte knew how hard it was to have all this pressure on you especially since my academic side was all her parents seemed to talked to her about.

Charlotte and Jasper where the only people he had to talk about the weight of his job. Not even his parents or his sister sometimes it got a bit much. And at these times he'd crawl through her window and they'd talk about it. It had never been this late before Charlotte looked up at the clock and suddenly became very aware that it was 3am. Their hug was interrupted by the loud footsteps creaking up the wooden steps. They were heavy and deep the sound of her Dad's footsteps were recognisable to anyone.

"Shit that's my dad" She whispered.

If he found Henry in my bedroom at 3am they'd be dead. Henry sprung into action hiding under my bed. They didn't want that to hug end.

"You ok sweetie?" He smiled.

His smile was bright and warm with his toothy smile. It made her feel guilt for lying but alas this was more important.

"Yea Dad , couldn't sleep. I'm fine now though , erm goodnight" She stumbled over her words making them sound awkward. He was bound to tell something was off.

"Well it's very late. I know it's the weekend but you definitely should not be up at this hour " his voice was stern.

If he only he knew about all her late night escapades hacking into highly dangerous criminals data.

"I know I'm sorry but I'm feeling tired now goodnight Dad." She fake yawned as she rushed him out of the room.

She wait until she hears his loud and heavy footsteps and the sound of his army army green flip flops clacking away.

"Covers clear now"she whispers peering under her bed.

Henry slides out of the bed and dusts himself off while coughing.

"Sorry it's kinda dusty under there" she laughs as she dusts off his shirt.

"Well goodbye then thanks for everything" he smiled sadly.

He didn't want to go but he felt like he had been enough to deal with. His brown eyes really looked warmer in the light of her little lamp that twinkled in her dark room. He smiles with that kind smile that always makes her heart beat a little faster than usual and leans in for another hug and before she can stop her mouth from moving the words come out.

"You don't have to go..." She said.


	2. 3am

As she said that she regretted it. She wondered if it sounded clingy. All the thoughts whirled around her mind as Henry gathered the courage to answer.

"I thought I was a liability if I'm being honest" Henry frowned.

"You could never be that to anyone... to me" Charlotte replied smiling out the corner of her mouth.

Henry always loved how Charlotte smiled. She saved her smile for special times making each one so magical. She always smiled the most around Henry but she'd never admit it. They both never thought much about the type of relationship they had. Most friends weren't as close as they were they knew everything about each other most of the time Charlotte figured out what was on Henrys mind. The same for Henry. However there was one thing that they couldn't sense about each other.

That maybe the love they had for each other wasn't strictly platonic.

Henry and Charlotte lay on the bed as they conversed and laughed well into the early hours of the morning.

The next morning Henry awoke to a sleepy Charlotte nestled into his chest, curled up in a ball. He wanted to enjoy this for a while. The sunlight poured through the blinds lighting up Charlottes purple room and music posters. Although he didn't want to ever leave this room he knew he had to leave. Henry checked his watch which told him it was 7am and that he had several missed calls from Ray. Henry begrudgingly placed charlottes head gently on the pillow and arose from her bed. Charlotte looked so peaceful. As he started to make his way to the window Charlotte started to awake.

"Hen, where you going?" She smiled yawning as she got her last words out.

"Gotta get to work Char" he smirked seeing her so sleepy made him chuckle.

"I'll come with you." She suggested.

"No, no get some rest" he assured her.

Henry really didn't want to leave. He walked over to her bed.

"Thanks for everything, I really mean that" he stated getting closer to her.

"It's what best friends do" she beamed.

"Yea, best friends." He trailed off.

Henry looked down at his shoes realising how awkward he had made that sound.

"I'll walk you to my window then" she laughed.

She got out of bed placing her slippers on and walked him to the window ledge. She smiled as he looked at her one last time before leaving.

Henry arrived at work out of breath from running there. Ray wasn't answering his calls. He sat as the elevator aggressively transported him into the man cave. He arrived to Jaspar giving him that look that he'd give him when he was about to get into trouble. Uh oh what had he done now.

"Bro, Ray is pissed! better be careful man he's gonna make a dramatic entrance soon and you'll be in for it." He warned.

Ray had a flair for the extra. He wanted to make sure this impacted Henry. Ray waited behind couch crouched down there ready to scare Henry. He heard Henry getting closer and got ready to make his move.

"HENRRRRY!!" He yelled as he sprung from beneath the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Henry screamed as he jumped back into Jasper.

"What was that for?????" Henry yelled unhinged.

"For disobeying my orders kid!!" Ray shouted back.

"Look at your face they really did a number on you!!!!!!" Ray yelled more concerned than anything.

"Yes, I'd say they did!!!" He yelled back upset.

"Why are we yelling!!!??." He yelled to feel apart of the group.

"Come here, kid" Ray said gently as he stretched out his hands.

Ray hugged Henry as he pat him on the back. Jasper again wanting to be included ran in on the embrace. They laughed as the pulled apart.

"Don't ever do some stupid shit like that again ok!" Ray asserted sternly.

"I won't,I promise" Henry reassured.

The rest of the day was spent training and learning new fight sequences as jasper stared. Henry had one thing on his mind all day and that was Charlotte. He used all the frustration he had of not seeing Charlotte to land those punches on Ray. He trained for hours until his hands hurt.

"You know if I had powers, I could beat you in a fight so easily" Jasper joked.

"Of course you would buddy." Henry teased reaching for his water.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he flipped Henry off.

"Whatever bro, I'd be the bucket master" he laughed at his own joke for a good 2 minutes before noticing that Henry's mind was elsewhere.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jasper quizzed.

Henry snapped back into reality.

"Nothing" he said as he stared at his watch. Remembering that time before all this that 3am.

"I can tell something's on your mind" Jasper question getting more serious.

"I said nothing" Henry stated getting more annoyed.

"I bet you'd tell Charlotte" Jasper mumbled.

"That's not true!" Henry shouted.

"Yea it is you tell her everything!" Jasper said angrily.

"No I don't" Henry said quietly realising this was true but as stubborn as he was he'd never back down.

"You told her you were Kid danger for buckets sake" Jasper said exasperated.

"Technically she figured it out!" Henry said unconvincingly.

"Whatever bro sometimes it's like you like her better than me, I mean it's like I don't even matter anymore, wow am I even your friend?" Jasper was spiralling into conclusions as he kept taking.

"MAYBE I LIKE HER IN A DIFFERENT WAY!" Henry screamed.


	3. The truth about Henry hart

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like ages to Henry. Jasper staring at the floor while Henry sat in the feeling of nervousness.

Jasper needed time to process things. This was a lot for him to deal with. How could he have not realised he wasn't sure if this made him happy or mad as it was yet another thing to be left out on. Sure he'd always have his friends but what if Charlotte liked him back or worse what if they started dating and he never saw them again. On the other hand Charlotte and Henry were the happiest around each other. He couldn't deny that maybe they hugged for a bit longer than friends should. He just thought they had a special bond. How naive of him to think that he thought to himself. Typical Jasper.

"Wow, um I don't know what to say" Jasper laughed nervously.

"Me neither" Henry mumbled.

"I guess I sorta knew, I didn't want to admit it though" Jasper replied alleviating the tension.

"Is it that obvious?" Henry asked furrowing his brow.

"Are you serious?,anyone with eyes within 3ft of you can tell." Jasper said sending him into a laughing fit.

The pair laughed about how obviously the two were in love for hours on end. As Henry pouted and denied the obvious accusations. Slowly but surely Jasper realised his friends happiness was more important than anything and although the gang would be changed forever maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they were all happy.

"So...when are you gonna tell her? Jasper said breaking the laughter.

"Tell her?, I can't do that I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Henry replied his voice trailing off.

"Oh my God, Henry Hart the certified bad boy is nervous about a ... girl!" Jasper replied sarcasm dripping off each word as he laughed.

"Shut up ok, I've never liked someone this much " Henry laughed.

"Well if you don't tell her, I'll tell her" Jasper replied.

"Funny" Henry responded deadpan.

"I'm serious" Jasper said his usually smiley welcoming face serious.

"You need to tell her you can't stay here in limbo thinking what if, I don't want that for you, for either of you" Jasper continued.

"Don't get sentimental on me bro" Henry chuckled trailing off realising how serious jasper was.

This could honestly be life changing for both of them. Henry knew what he had to do but how he was gonna do it he had no idea. The thought of telling her made his chest tense up and his heart echoe in his ears. But above all He was tired. Tired of keeping this secret. Tired of not having her to hold. Tired of not being with her as much as he could. Tired of not meaning something more to her. That outweighed any doubts he had. He had to tell her.

The boys stayed in the mancave all night divising a plan.

Sorry for the short chapter I'll be updating soon


End file.
